


This Is Going to Be A Long Night

by Erosenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosenpai/pseuds/Erosenpai
Summary: After attending a friend's dinner party, Bokuto expresses his displeasure with your chumminess toward your ex-boyfriend. In a way you never thought he would...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	This Is Going to Be A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> 💥💥⚠⚠THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR MATURE ADULTS‼‼ MINORS DO NOT PROCEED WITH THIS WORK. I MEAN IT. THERE ARE A LOT OF KINKS IN THIS STORY SO BE SURE TO READ THE TAGS!! AGAIN, THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR MATURE ADULTS. PLEASE BE ADVISED.💥💥⚠⚠

“That was a great dinner party wasn’t it babe?” You turn to look at Kotaro who, for some reason, seemed agitated.

“Yep.” He tersely replied.

“Okay. Did you have fun at least?” you search his face for some inclination of what was going on in his mind.

_Did someone say something to him?_

“Yep.” He replied without taking his eyes off of the road.

“Ko? Is something wrong?” His detached behavior was starting to worry you.

“Nope. Everything is just FUCKING PEACHY babe.” Again he replies without as much as a glance in your direction.

“Okay Kotaro. What the hell? Why are you being a dick?” your patience was staring to run thin.

“Oh I don’t know Y/n. maybe I’m a little pissed.”

“Yeah no shit. Why though?” you could feel your body heat rising. What the hell is his problem?

“…Just forget about it.”

_Oh hell no._

“Excuse me? Nah, nah, nah. You don’t get to give me all this freaking attitude and rile me up just to say ‘forget it’. WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?”

Bokuto doesn’t reply. You feel your eye begin to twitch and your body heat become even hotter.

“All right. Fine. You want to act like a child, be my fucking guest. Talk to me when my grown ass boyfriend returns.” You scoff crossing your arms over your chest.

“Whatever. You can talk to your ex-boyfriend. Since you two were so cozy with each other all damn night.”

_There it is._

“What? So you’re jealous that I hung out with my ex, my ex from high school mind you. The ex that I hadn’t even thought of in the last 8 years? Wow.”

“He was clearly flirting with you all night. And in front of my face no less!” This time he finally turned his head to glare at you.

“Pfft. He was NOT flirting with me. You’re crazy!”

“Oh Y/n! I haven’t seen you in so long! Oh you still beautiful and sexy as ever! Aw man I could kick myself for letting an amazing woman like you go. Oh blah blah blah.” He says mimicking a jerking-off motion by his crotch.

“He was just being nice Ko. Plus YOU’RE the one to talk.” You snap.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. You WORK with your ex. The ex that dumped you and you couldn’t get over it. You were still pining over them when I met you. On top of that, you see them every day and even have lunch sometimes. Yet you’re mad that I was talking to an ex that I have been over and done with for years now? I’m not even going to see him again!”

“Well you didn’t seem to be over it tonight.” Bokuto retorts without taking his eyes off the road.

“You know what? Fuck you Bokuto!” You put your headphones into your ear and play some music with the volume as loud as it could go. A way of telling your significant other that you were done with this conversation.

The rest of the car ride home was silent. At least, between you and Bokuto. You could see him huffing and tightly gripping the steering wheel as a show of frustration. His dramatic antics usually garner a response and you coaxing him but this time you were not having it. You ignored him and his behavior.

_How the hell could he possibly be jealous of someone I have no interest in? Not to mention that I was the one to do the dumping! I don’t get jealous of his stupid ex. That bitch. With her pretty hair and perfect figure. Those stupid long ass legs. What are you a fucking horse? Tch._

Sure. You’re not jealous at all.

Bokuto pulls the car into the parking garage of your apartment building. He usually opens the car door for you but tonight you didn’t give him the chance. Before he could even put the car in park you unbuckled your seatbelt and got out. Without looking back you headed toward the elevator. Luckily the doors chimed open immediately after pressing the call button. You hastily walked inside and turned to face the car. A very angry white frosted tip Bokuto was speed walking toward you. Before he could reach the elevator you pressed the ‘closed door’ button and watched as he tried to run and catch the doors before they closed. He was unsuccessful.

_Heh. Have fun taking the stairs._

The elevator began its ascent having to only stop once at the ground level to let on a couple. They were caught in each other’s embrace. Rubbing noses together and telling each other how much they loved one another. Barf.

_Yeah, give it a few years. The honeymoon eventually ends._

The elevator stops to let them off one floor below yours. You were relieved. Once you exited the elevator, you walked towards your apartment. You wondered if Bokuto was still walking up the stairs or if he was waiting for the elevator. You reached for the door but was surprised to find it unlocked.

_I know for sure I locked the door before we left._

You reached for your pepper spray and slowly made your way inside. The lights were on and you caught a glimpse of Bokuto in the kitchen drinking a beer. He glanced in your direction but turned back to his beverage. You hung up your coat and slipped off your heels and walked right past him towards the bathroom. You were not about to let him give you a headache right before bed. You walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind you.

“Dang it. This is going to be a long night.” You say to yourself. You turn the water on to wash the makeup off of your face. Once you finished you reached for a towel to dry off when Bokuto bursts through the door startling you.

“So you’re just going to ignore me and not talk about it?” He says scowling at you.

“Yes. I’m not in the mood for this shit right now.” You calmly replied as you dried your face with the towel.

“Yeah well that’s not going to fly with me.” He scolds.

“Well, sorry you feel that way bro.” you look him in the eye blankly. You really weren’t in the mood.

“Bro? Did…did you just call me bro?” his eyes widened and a crazed look appeared on his face.

“Yeah, so fucking what?” you challenged.

Before you could think of another snarky comment, Bokuto was on you. His right hand wrapped around your neck. He slammed you against the wall between the shower and the toilet. Fortunately for you the lid was closed because the force caused you to drop the towel right on it.

“You know, all these years I’ve been putting up with that bratty ass attitude of yours. I always thought it was cute. But not now honey. NOW? I’m fucking pissed.” He tightens his grip around your neck mindful to only press on your carotid artery not the windpipe.

The slight look of fear appears in your eyes. Bokuto had never exhibited this sort of alpha behavior before. He was always so sweet and adorably submissive. You realized you had pushed him to the edge. And you kind of loved it. A lightning sensation shoots throughout your body which causes your sex to twitch. Where has this side of him been all this time?

“Ko I-“

“Shut the fuck up! I’M talking now.” He brings his face close to yours. You can even smell the beer on his breath. “You think I’m interested in my fucking ex huh? You think I want any other pussy than this one right here?” He firmly grabs at your sex making sure to slip under your cocktail dress. “This. This is fucking MINE. YOU are fucking MINE. And I don’t want anyone else but you.” Bokuto leans even closer and crashes his lips onto yours, swallowing up any whimpers and moans that escaped your mouth. He kisses you aggressively all while still holding your sex and your throat in his hands. You push him back and slap him across the face. A tiny red dot appears on the side of his lip.

_Heh, what’d you think about that Mr. Dom?_

Bokuto let go of your body and ran his left thumb over his fresh wound. He looked at the smeared blood on it and licked it off.

_Fuck that’s hot._

You’re snapped out of your lust when he returns the gesture and slaps you. It wasn’t as hard as you hit him but it was definitely hard enough to get your attention.

“You little slut.” His hand returns to grip your throat. Once again his lips on you. This time his free hand ripping up your panties to give easier access to your pussy.

“Ah. Ko, w-wait-“

“Shh. I’m not waiting. I’ve fucking watched you laugh and have a merry ‘ol time with another fucking guy all night. Putting his hands on you. You think I didn’t notice how he would touch your shoulder when he’d laugh. The way he smiled at you. Tch. I was fucking livid. I think you’ve forgotten who you belong Y/n. I guess I have to remind you.”

Bokuto grabs you by the waist and slightly lifts you to take you over to the bathroom sink. He sets you down and spins you so that you are facing the mirror. He stands closely behind you pinning you between him and the sink. He grabs your chin to make you face his reflection in the mirror.

“So Y/n. I’ve made it clear how I feel about my ex. Now it’s your turn.” He holds your gaze in the mirror. His eyes hooded and low. You can feel his erection on your ass and lower back behind you.

“W-what do you mean?” you ask timidly.

“Oh? You playing coy with me now?” he leans into your right ear. “Do you want. To fuck. Your ex?” His golden eyes peering into your e/c irises from the mirror. He thrusted his hips forward to grind his rock-hard member against your ass. The sensation made your breath hitch.

“Ko.”

“Ehh! Wrong! The correct answer is NO. As in, ‘No daddy, I don’t want to fuck my loser ex. I want you Kotaro. I only want your cock stuffed deep inside me.’ That’s what you were supposed to say…you little slut.” He lifts his right hand and slams it down on your thigh making you moan out in pain.

_Oh please fuck me. Fuck me right now._

“I’ve never called you daddy before. Why would I start now?” You answered without even thinking. __

_Shit. Why did I say that? Fuck. I’m in danger. Hehe_

Bokuto slowly leans in and nuzzles the hollow of the right side of your neck. He places a soft kiss before biting down on your supple skin. The pain makes you open your mouth and cry out. Before you could close it he slips his fingers inside.

“Oh baby,” he coos while rubbing his cheek against yours. “I’m gonna make you call me master.”

He pulls your head back and turns your chin up to face him while keeping your mouth open with his fingers. You brace yourself for another rough kiss but that was not what his intentions were. He briefly looks directly at your face before staring at your mouth. Before you realize what was happening, he spits into it. The short distance between his mouth and yours was apparently long enough to cool the saliva. It was cold as it hit your tongue causing you to gag and cough.

“Why don’t you be a good little slut and hold that in your mouth for me. Daddy’s tired of your lip.”

He begins to unbuckle his belt while still looking at your through the mirror. Before sliding them down he crouches down behind you. You can barely see him through the mirror so you turn your back to look at him.

”Bend over, pet. Let me see you.” He slaps your ass. You do as you are told and lean over the sink. “Atta girl. You take your master’s commands so well.”

He hikes up your dress to reveal your plump cheeks and gives them a slap one more time before grabbing both cheeks at the bottom where they curve. He spreads you open and takes a long look at your aching cunt.

“Look at this glorious pussy of yours. Already so wet for me hmm?”

He runs his thumb along your slit. He gently rubs your throbbing clit before leaning in and flicking his tongue against it. The warmth and sensation of his tongue overwhelms your senses and you moan out. You’re careful not to let the saliva building up in your mouth drip out. Your reaction makes Bokuto lightly chuckle against your core. He slowly licks your sex up and down, teasing your entrance by circling it and slightly pushing his tongue into you. Just when your eyes begin to flutter shut and you cave to the pleasure he stops abruptly. You whimper and thrust your hips wanting more friction.

“Nah. On second thought, I’m not gonna make you cum like that. You don’t deserve it.”

He stands and places his left hand on the center of your back keeping you bent over the sink. You can hear him sliding his pants down. Bokuto leans down and kisses the nape of your neck. He slides the head of his cock around your clit, teasing it before sliding it up to your dripping hole. He slowly pushes inside of you making sure to coat his cock with your arousal. You feel yourself stretching to accommodate his girth. The feeling of it driving your senses wild.

“Ahh. You’re so fucking tight baby.” He moans.

He finally bottoms out inside you, his dick pressing against your cervix. Painful but pleasurable. You can’t help but to moan. Sex with Bokuto always felt amazing. Not just because he’s hung and knows how to please your body, but also because you are completely and wholeheartedly enamored with this dramatic, hyper-active goofball. A goofball who is currently rearranging your insides. He plants a soft kiss against your shoulder. He slowly pulls out almost entirely before slamming his cock back inside you. This makes you cry out and spill some saliva from your mouth.

“What a bad slut. Spilling you master’s spit like that. Tsk tsk pet. Now I’m gonna have to punish you. Brace yourself.”

He begins to thrust into you. The squelching noises mixed with the sounds of skin slapping against skin was so erotic you can feel yourself get even wetter. He pounded you so hard the countertop dug into the top of your thighs where they connect with your pelvis. You knew come morning, there’d be an ugly bruise but the pleasure was so intense you don’t give a fuck about what kind of marks were going to show up on your body. You only care about this moment. This moment where your soft-boy boyfriend had turned into a confident alpha and was ravaging your body like he has never done before. You give into the euphoric feeling and feel the heat begin to grow in your stomach. Your orgasm was fast approaching. Bokuto could feel your pussy twitch and knew you were close. He bottoms out in you one more time and lets his member stay there. He grabs your hair at the scalp to pull your head up to look at his reflection in the mirror. He stares you in the eyes and leans in closer.

“So, pet. Who does this cunt belong to hmm?”

You struggle to decide if he wants you to say his name or master. Damn for the first time he has you speechless.

“Oh that’s right. Hard to speak with all that spit in your mouth huh?” he caresses your neck and slides his hand up to cup your face.

“If I let you swallow will you be a good girl for me?”

You fervently nod your head like an idiot.

“Heh. Okay pet, you may swallow.” You instinctively hesitate in swallowing out of fear of gagging but, you do it anyway.

“That’s my girl. Damn, I love how fucking obedient and submissive you’re being. It’s fucking sexy.” He rocks his hips back and forth to tease you.

“So baby. Answer the question.” He asks in a seductive tone.

_Fuck what was the question again?_

You look at him unsure what to say.

“What was it agai-“

“I said,” he interrupts. “Who. Does. This. Pussy. Belong to?” he thrusts into you hard and as deep as he can go with every word.

“You master! My pussy belongs to you!” you scream out. How you became accustomed to calling him master so soon was beyond you.

“That’s fucking right. Alright my pet, you’ve earned this orgasm. Make sure to thank your master for letting you cum.”

Bokuto starts ramming into you. You feel his cock grind against your clit and hit your g-spot. Once again you feel that heat buildup in your tummy. You weren’t going to last long with him thrusting so earnestly. Soon you feel the wave of your orgasm roll over your body. You feel yourself clenching around his cock. He slows down his thrusting and rides out your orgasm. He reaches around the front of you to gently rub circles around your clit to extend your climax. The sensation becomes too much and your legs start to shake. Your knees buckle and you struggle to keep yourself up. Bokuto grabs you by your waist and holds you up.

“Hey, hey, hey. Careful now baby. Don’t want you breaking on me just yet. Here, lets remedy this situation.”

He turns your body around to face him. He grabs you by your hips and lifts you to sit you on the counter next to the sink. He grabs one of your legs and places it on his shoulder. He lines his cock up with your slit and places the head at your entrance.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you say thank you.”

“T-thank you. M-master.” Fuck he even had you stuttering. Who was this man in front of you?

“Good little pet. Well, you got yours, now it’s time I get mine.”

He pushes the full length of his cock inside you all at once. He grunts loudly with a few ‘fucks’ mixed in. Bokuto leans forward and attacks your neck, biting and licking all over. He starts thrusting, hard and deeply. Loud moans escaping his mouth. He throws his head back and you see his eyes roll back into his head.

“Ko-mmf-you feel so good inside me.” You moan out and scratch at his biceps.

“You’re damn right baby. Only I know how to make your body feel this good. Only I can fill you up this much.” He places his hand behind your head and pushes it down so you can see where your bodies become one.

“Look at it baby. Look at daddy’s fat cock fucking that tight little hole of yours. Don’t you love it?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!”

He pumps into you so deep you feel as if he might actually touch your lungs with his cock. He’s never been this feral before. He’s clawing at your thighs and biting all over your body. You begin to notice his very clear teeth indentations on your skin. The grunting, growling and moaning was almost enough to make you cum a second time. You snap out of your thoughts as you feel your next orgasm build up. You try hard to time it just right with Bokuto’s. You hold back and wait for his thrusting to become sporadic. You can feel his dick twitch inside of you and you knew that was your cue. You focus on the euphoric sensation of his cock sliding in and out of you, stimulating your inner walls. Bokuto throws his head back and lets out a deep low groan as his cock twitches inside you as he pumps a few more times. He clenches his eyes shut and grunts as his body trembles. You can feel the warmth of his seed spew inside of you. You let your orgasm release and feel yourself clamp down around him massaging his cock with your pulsating hole. He moans out and starts to pump inside of you again struggling to keep himself up with his shaky legs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! You feel so fucking good! Ah-hah.” He pushes himself harder against you as if it would help him go deeper inside you.

When you both are finally done orgasming and twitching, Bokuto pulls your chin up to make eye contact. He smiles that warm smile he has that always seems to melt your heart. He leans in and sweetly kisses your lips.

“Whewww! That was amazing! You were so good for me baby.” He kisses you again. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I…love you…too, Ko.” You say trying to catch your breath. “I’m sorry… for tonight. I honestly don’t want or have any feelings for my ex or anyone else. I love you Ko. You and only you.” You cup his face and plant a kiss on his nose before kissing his lips.

“Yeah, I know babe. Just like you know you’re the only one for this ace. Heehee.”

“Okay Ko, you haven’t played volleyball in years. You should stop saying that.” You tease.

“Oya oya? You giving me lip again woman? You trying to go for round two?”

You feel him start to harden again inside of you.

_Yeah, this is gonna be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first work. I haven't written a story in a lonnnng time and this was also my first uh, "spicy" piece. I welcome any and all [constructive] criticism. Grammar was never my strong suit so feel free to help me improve on that :) All in all, I hope I have created something that people like. Hell even if only one person likes this story it'll make my day. Let me know what you think!


End file.
